Your enough for me
by Writing memories
Summary: "Why am i never good enough" Kurt asked Blaine who was so broken right now. Blaine has something to tell Kurt he should of told him months ago. My take on how things would turn out like if Kurt didn't get into NYADA.


So let's say Kurt didn't get into NYADA, what would happen? Thought i would try writing it and yeah am happy with it, was fun to write. Really liked writing the last scene thing :) Please enjoy and review :) Oh and to anyone doing there leaving cert and later don't get into the college they want, remember its just college, it's not the end of the world if you don't get what you wanted. So i hope this story could make you see that. I write these storys because i love Kurt and Blaine but also because i want to help people through my storys aswell :)

_**Blaine's writing is this kind.**_

_Kurt's writing like this._

* * *

Rachel ran down the quiet corridor of the school so fast it looked like she was running from a house on fire. Blaine was coming around the corner and as he came around it Rachel stopped just in time before running into him.

"Someone's in a hurry." Blaine said happily as he saw Rachel with such a big smile on her face. It was probably the biggest smile Blaine ever seen on her face.

"I got in Blaine. Oh my god I got in to NYADA" she said loudly. Blaine was pretty sure half the school heard her. He pulled her in for a hug so happy for her.

"I am so happy for you. Well done Rachel" he said as he pulled back her face still full of happiness.

"Thank you. I still have to tell Finn. Did you hear from Kurt? He would know by now to if he got in".

"I…no I haven't heard from him since lunch" Blaine said now concerned.

"He probably didn't hear yet. Of course he is going to get in"

"Yeah…I am sure your right"

* * *

Blaine walked into the bathroom humming to himself when he heard crying coming from one of the toilets. Blaine stopped in the middle of the bathroom listening to the crying. He knew it was Kurt and his heart just broke because he knew. Since Blaine seen Rachel in the hallway an hour had passed and there was still no word from Kurt. Blaine bent down to look under the door of the toilet and saw Kurt's bag lying on the ground. Kurt must not have realised anyone came into the toilets cause the crying just got louder. Blaine couldn't think of anything to say it was like he had lost his voice. No words were going to make Kurt feel better, not right now anyways. The word escaped his mouth before he could take it back. Maybe he should off have walked back out the door and give Kurt some space for a while, but honestly there was no way he could leave him like this.

"Kurt" Blaine said softly walking towards the toilet door and the crying stopped.

Kurt didn't answer back. The next second Blaine saw the bathroom door open and Kurt was stood in front of him looking so broken. His eyes were red his nose his cheeks, his cheeks wet from the tears and his hair not the way Kurt would have it every day it was messy now. Two hours ago Kurt was all smiles talking about New York. Now, he was this. Kurt met Blaine's eyes both of them feeling helpless and sad.

"Don't say anything…ju…just hold me" Blaine walked over to Kurt as fast as he could wrapping his arms around him tightly pulling him in as close as he could. Kurt laid one of his hands on Blaine's chest holding his t-shirt as new tears fell from his eyes onto Blaine's shirt were Kurt buried his head into Blaine's chest. He was supposed to be strong for Kurt right now but he couldn't help it as tears were forming in his eyes as he looked down to the boy who deserved to get into that college, to be happy, to get away from this town. Had that all just disappeared in a second? Right now, it felt like it had.

* * *

Kurt was sitting at a table in the Limo bean looking out the window looking at the small drops of rain falling from the sky outside in the cold air. He didn't cop that Blaine had come back with their coffees and was now sitting the opposite side of the table looking concerned. Blaine went to put his hand over Kurt's that lay on the table. Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's putting in on his own knee. Blaine didn't bother to pull his back even though he felt hurt at Kurt pulling away from him. He watched his boyfriend as he was looking back out the window looking so lost trying to hold back tears.

When the school bell had rung at four Kurt didn't want to go home so Blaine just brought him here. He didn't know why, he guessed somehow maybe a little smile for at least a second would appear on his face bringing him to the place they came most, but the smile didn't come yet. They hardly said two words to each other when they left the bathroom. Blaine didn't know what to say and Kurt would just break down again if he said anything.

"Please don't shut me out. I love you and I want to help you" Blaine whispered as he looked towards Kurt who turned around to look at him with a sad broken expression.

"Why am I…never…good enough" Kurt's voice crackled as he looked down to his coffee that was getting cold putting his hand around it, but not lifting it up.

"Hey…you are good enough, of course you are. You deserve so much more Kurt than you already have"

"Then why didn't I get in Blaine?"

"I wish I knew"

"I really thought I had a chance. Through all the crap I have took over the years I thought it will change once school is over…now I don't know what to do"

"Let me ask you something. If NYADA didn't exist, what college would you have picked?" Blaine said as Kurt looked up at him meeting his eyes shaking his head.

"I don't know…I guess I just would of put the ones down that had music and fashion" Blaine gave Kurt a little smile.

"But it's too late…I never actually put down any other colleges. I know how stupid that was and by the time I though okay I am going to put down other colleges all the applications were closed." Kurt said with regret in his voice and as he saw Blaine still smiling he was confused. _Did Blaine not just hear what he said?_

"When Tina found out Mike wasn't putting down any colleges that had dance courses she told me if he didn't that he would regret it. So the both of us went to the library to look up colleges to put down"

"Blaine this isn't making me feel any better, why are you telling me this?" Blaine still smiled looking at Kurt waiting for him to cop on but he didn't.

"Because…NYADA isn't the only college you applied for Kurt. Your name is down for at least seven more, music and fashion. Don't worry I didn't put you down for any courses you would hate" and there it was, Kurt realised Blaine put his name down for other colleges and the biggest smile appeared on Kurt's face, the first proper one Blaine seen all day. Kurt was speechless for once.

"I got all your information of your dad, so yeah he knew all this time to. I didn't do it because I though you wouldn't get in, believe me I really thought you would. But I remember Cooper had applied for one college that he didn't get into and he had to do his last year over again. His friends were left and he just had to do the same work all over again and he hated it. No matter how much I would love you to be in the same year, same classes as me every day you wouldn't be happy doing it again" Kurt put his hand over the table reaching out as he held Blaine's tightly. Tears were behind his eyes but they were happy, they were happy because he had the best most caring boyfriend in the world.

"How do you know what to do every time?" Kurt said trying not to let the happy tears fall but it was too late they fell down his face but Kurt stopped feeling like he was falling seconds ago.

"I just knew…because I know you" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and he knew Kurt felt happy now.

"So you are going to wipe those tears away and study your ass of for these exams. And by the way you have an audition for another college in New York next week. They are going to be here next week and you have to be prepared, and if, only if you don't get in still work for these exams and get into one of the colleges that have a fashion course. When one door shuts, another will open…even if it takes time".

Kurt looked out the window for a moment and as he turned back he shook his head gently for a second and back to meet Blaine's eyes grinned. His voice was serious but happy when he spoke like he couldn't believe this.

"You know there has been so many times I have felt like giving up…but the one time I was about to give up on being happy was the day before I just met you. You told me your story and when I was listening something inside me said_ look at this boy he went through so much but he is still here fighting and you can fight to, you can be strong just like him…_now any time I feel like giving up I think I can't because I still have you and if I had of giving up on looking for that happiness and had never gone to Dalton I wouldn't have met you…I wouldn't have been this happy" every word of that Kurt meant because he was happy because Blaine made him happy, he understood him. Blaine had his cheek lying in his other hand that was held up by his elbow resting on the table, his head tilted smiling at Kurt that reminded Kurt of the first time they said _I love you._

"I have this need right now to pull you out of here and go to the New York people and say remember this face, because one day you will regret not letting him into NYADA " they both chuckled as Kurt suddenly got up from his seat still holding onto Blaine's hand.

"Come on" Kurt said happily as he pulled Blaine to his feet as Kurt started to pull him out the door.

"Kurt I love you, but New York's a bit far to be going…" Blaine said laughing and confused at the same time as Kurt cut him off.

"Oh funny. You can tell them when we get to New York someday but right now I have to show you something"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked around the back of Dalton were it was pretty much covered in trees and bushes. There was a little pathway that headed into what looked like an open space with a tree in the middle as the rest of the bushes and trees covered the open space. If you were far back you would swear there wasn't an open space to walk around in amount the trees and bushes. Kurt walked in front of Blaine as he disappeared into the open space as Blaine followed. When Blaine walked in and looked back from where he came in he could hardly see anything only the trees and bushes with light shining in. It had stopped rainy on the way here and the sun came through the clouds. Blaine turned back to see Kurt half way up the small tree.

"Kurt Hummel get down before you fall" Blaine said trying to be serious. Kurt looked down to see Blaine.

"Am not even that far up and besides you want to climb the tree to you big child"

"Yeah that's true. Seriously though please don't go up any higher"

"I won't." Kurt said reaching at a part of the tree taking out a piece of rolled up paper from a gap in the tree. "Have it. Okay move am going jump down" Kurt said as he got into a jumping position.

"Don't you there" Blaine said loudly. "It's high enough for you to hurt yourself".

"Really? You thought I was really going to jump and get my coat dirty" Kurt chuckled as he climbed down the tree. Blaine put his hand on his hip shaking his head as he walked nearer the tree. Kurt got near the bottom of the tree and sat on the last branch low enough for Blaine to be at Kurt's height level. Blaine leaned his arm on the branch as he looked to Kurt who was opening the piece of paper shaking of the dirt.

"Okay so you bring me to Dalton at like half five into some hiding place which by the way I have never been in and you climb a tree to get a piece of paper. I though you went home at night when you were at Dalton and didn't live out here" Blaine chuckled as did Kurt who looked down at him the paper now open fully in his hands as he grinned remembering writing this.

"This is my, what I would like in 2011 and 2012 list" Kurt said as he looked down at it.

"Kind of like your bucket list…only this is for just two years?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah and this is what I wrote" Kurt said as he handed Blaine the sheet. Blaine held the sheet in his hand as he read it.

_2011_

_I want Blaine Anderson to be my boyfriend._

_2012_

_I want to spend the rest of my life with my boyfriend Blaine Anderson._

"I first wrote it the second week I transferred here. Then I came back here last December and wrote what I wanted in 2012." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes that were smiling at him as he put his hand gently on the side of Blaine's face rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"I never wrote NYADA on that list because that or nothing else mattered as long as I had you in my life. Today when I was told no I just forgot that really it was okay I got turned down because you were still there…you weren't going anywhere"

"And I never will unless it's with you, remember that okay"

"Okay" Kurt said as Blaine when to stand in front of Kurt putting his hands on either side of Kurt's waist pulling him of the branch onto the ground pulling Kurt into a tight Hug. When Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder and looking down he saw a pen in Kurt's pocket.

"Why do you have a pen in your pocket" Blaine mumbled taking the pen out of Kurt's pocket pulling back a bit to show Kurt holding it between them.

"Wait, was this that four coloured pen I let you borrowed and you never gave it back, that you said you lost"

"Yeah. I left it there the first time I wrote on the paper. Am surprised it still works"

Blaine pulled away from Kurt putting the piece of paper and pen in the back pocket of his red skinny jeans. He pulled himself up on the tree to get to the spot were Kurt stood a while ago.

"Who's being the kid now" Kurt chuckled looking up at his boyfriend who now stopped and leaned against one of the branches taking out the pen and paper and put the paper leaning on the branch opposite as he wrote on it.

"Me" Blaine quietly shouted back down to Kurt.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing what I want"

"For this year?"

Blaine smiled as he rolled up the paper putting it into the whole with the pen.

"Maybe" Blaine now bent his knees as he held on to a branch and jumped of the tree landing his feet first of the ground and standing back up to look at Kurt who raised his eyebrow.

"Am not allowed to jump of but you are?"

"You weren't going to anyways. But to answer your question no because you would probably land face first" Blaine laughed as Kurt pretended to be shocked at what he said.

"Yeah well, you're short" Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand in his.

"Only you could say that and I wouldn't have to think of a comeback" Blaine smiled as he let go of Kurt's hand and put it around Kurt's waist as Kurt did the same with Blaine.

"So what did you write?"

"You will find out when we come back near the end of this year. No matter where you are. Together we will come back" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's check and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder as they walked back out on the path.

"I never said thank you"

"What for?" Blaine mumbled his eyes half closed, smiling into Kurt's shoulder.

"For putting me down for all those Colleges…and coming into my life" He grinned kissing the top of Blaine's head as he leaned against it.

The sun was shining on the both of them making the air warm around them as they walked back to the car. For a day that started like Kurt didn't know what to do next turned into a, _once I_ _have Blaine in my life he will always help me when am lost showing me not getting into NYADA or failing at things isn't the end of the world. We learn from failing and mistakes and it can lead to something even better._

* * *

_2011_

_I want Blaine Anderson to be my boyfriend._

_2012_

_I want to spend the rest of my life with my __boyfriend__ Blaine Anderson. __**Yeah I did cross out **__**boyfriend Kurt, because you are my fiancé now if you say yes. Marry me?**_

_**The rest of my life**_

_**Love, marry, have kids and spend every day with and loving Kurt Hummel. Because when I see him there's my future, right in front of me.**_


End file.
